Tetaplah Tersenyum Untukku, Hinata
by Reyne Dark
Summary: Naruto mendadak memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Alasan dari berakhirnya sebuah hubungan telah terungkap dan semuanya berakhir memilukan serta menyakitkan bagi si Hyuuga?/"...Melepaskan cinta untuk pergi selamanya merupakan wujud dari pengorbanan cinta sejati..."


Hai, lagi-lagi aku datang dengan fict kolaborasi antara aku dan temanku (lagi).

Btw tentang teman, untuk Kushina selaku pertner collab, maaf karena lama mengerjakannya gara-gra WB dan malas yang tidak bisa ditolong lagi #plakk (jangan sampai) TAT

Sherry: Hoi, fict Ghost Sweeper dan Cinta tak Direstui bagaimana?  
>Me: Nanti, kalau chapter dua dari Cinta tak Direstui selesai. Lagi WB di adegan pertarungan antara ShikaTema vs Bentenx siapa-lupa #plakk :v<br>Sherry: #sweatdrop -_-'

Mw: :v #watados

Jujur, diantara fict yang ada (terlepas fict buatan sendiri atau kolaborasi), fict ini adalah yang paling...pendek (untuk sementara ini).  
>Aku yakin, sama seperti fict lainnya, masih banyak kekurangan sehingga masih jauh dari kata "sempurna". Jadi, Mohon kripik dan sarannya.<br>Happy reading, minna ^_^

.

.

.

Hinata berlari kencang menyusuri jalan gang yang terlihat sepi. Pandangannya terlihat kusut, khawatir, dan sedih. Ia terus berlari tanpa henti walaupun ia terengah-engah. Di bawah sinar sang mentari dan air peluh yang menetes menyusuri pelipisnya, ia terus berlari. Tatapannya kosong dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana sampai berujung pada suatu titik bernama peristiwa.

Ya, peristiwa yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu.

Peristiwa yang membuatnya syok hingga saat ini

Peristiwa yang ia anggap sebagai mimpi sehingga ia harus bangun dari mimpinya namun takdir berkata lain

Dan, peristiwa yang menyakitki hatinya. Bagai teriris sembilu, rasanya terlampau sakit.

Hinata meneteskan air matanya seraya terus berlari. Beruntung jalan di gang itu sepi. Ia terus berlari tanpa henti dengan terengah-engah dan menangis, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara baik isakan maupun sesenggukan. Ia berbelok ke kiri dan terus berlari tanpa memandang apapun di sekelilingnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah satu tujuan.  
>Ya, satu tujuan.<br>_"Naruto-kun..."_

.

.

.

Tetaplah Tersenyum Untukku, Hinata  
>Disclaimer: Animemanga milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, AT, dll

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK: ON**  
><em>Sore hari yang indah di taman yang sepi berlatarkan sinar sang surya yang menerpa taman tersebut karena sang surya yang tengah merangkak menuju tempat peraduannya diiringi oleh suara gagak yang terdengar merdu.<em>

_Di taman itu, tampak dua orang sedang berdiri berhadapan. Mereka diam tanpa kata karena sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sang pemuda terlihat gugup dan terlihat selalu menghela napas sedangkan sang gadis terlihat gugup seraya bermain dengan kedua jari telunjuknya dan menunduk dalam-dalam demi menghindari tatapan sang pemuda.  
>Sang pemuda menghela napas seraya menatap ke direksi lain demi menghindari tatapan sang gadis. Ya, situasi ini terlampau akward- canggung bagi mereka. Lalu, sang gadis menengadah dan menatap sang pemuda.<br>"Na-Naruto-kun, ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?"  
>Sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto, menoleh ke arah sang gadis. Di tatapnya intens manik mata bak mutiara tersebut. Tersirat sebuah penyesalan dan kesedihan dari wajah sang pemuda. Ia terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara bahkan mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.<em>

"_Naruto...?" sapa gadis itu, ia tatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan bingung. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdebar-debar, sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ya, sesuatu yang buruk dan ini membuatnya gelisah- terlampau gelisah.  
>"Hinata," panggil pemuda tersebut. Manik sang gadis bergerak dan menatap manik mata sang pemuda yang menenangkan dan indah bagai batu safir tersebut.<em>

"_Ya?" jawab gadis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Hinata. Naruto menghela napas dan terlihat aura keseriusan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.  
>"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."<br>"Apa itu, Naruto-kun?"  
>"ini..." Naruto tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Lidahnya terlampau kelu untuk mengucapkannya. Tetapi, ia memaksa lidahnya untuk berucap karena apa yang akan ia ucapkan adalah sesuatu yang penting- menyangkut mereka berdua dan hubungan mereka, "Ini tentang kita, tentang hubungan kita."<br>Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajah gelisahnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menampilkan raut wajah memilukan semacam ini di hadapan sang pujaan hati. Ia harus bersikap biasa, kuat dan tegar. Namun, hatinya bergejolak. Sebuah firasat buruk menghinggapi dan bersarang di hatinya. Tidak, ia harus berpikir positif. Ya, berpikir positif dan berusaha menenangkan hatinya tersebut._

"_Katakan, Naruto-kun. Aku akan mendengarkan dengan sebaik-baiknya." ucap Hinata dengan nada suara yang pelan. Entah kenapa ia tidak bersemangat dan tidak kuasa mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia tidak rela, karena sejujurnya, hatinya tidak mau mendengar apapun yg terucap dari mulut sang pujaan hati. Entah mengapa demikian._

"_Hinata,"_

"_..."  
>"Aku..."<br>"..."_

"_Aku..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."  
>"Aku... aku ingin kita putus."<em>  
><strong>FlASHBACK: OFF<strong>

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada komunikasi antara Hinata dan Naruto. SMS, telepon, bahkan emailpun tak pernah dibalas. Ini membuat Hinata sedih bercampur khawatir. Apa alasan Naruto memutuskan hubungan dengan Hinata? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu dan Naruto tengah meyembunyikan sesuatu itu darinya? Atau Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih lain? Atau ada hal lain? Berbagai spekulasi hinggap di pikiran Hinata dan ini membuatnya pusing. Ia terus berlari seraya memikirkan spekulasi-spekulasi tersebut. Akhirnya, ia sampai di kediaman Naruto. Ia berhenti berlari seraya membungkuk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia terengah-engah seraya menmbungkuk. Lalu, ia berdiri tegak dan menghela napas dan berjalan memasuki gerbang, melewati taman, dan sampailah pada pintu sebuah mansion yang menjadi tujuannya.  
>TOK TOK TOK<br>CKRIETT...

Pintu terbuka perlahan dan tampak seorang perempuan paruh baya berambut marun panjang menatap Hinata dengan terkejut. Matanya melebar sempurna bagitu melihat Hinata.  
>"Hinata-chan..."<br>"Bibi Kushina," dan setelah itu, keduanya diam tanpa kata. Angin berhembus menerpa keduanya. Keduanya diam diliputi oleh pemikiran dan perasaan masing-masing yang saling berkecamuk.  
>"Bibi," Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara lembut nan pelan yang terucap dari bibir sang gadis di depannya. Ia tatap gadis di depannya dengan perasaan gugup.<br>"Y-ya, ada apa kau datang kemari, Hinata-chan?"  
>"Bi-bisakah aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun? A-ada yang ingin kubicarakn dengannya," Kushina mendadak diam dan menunduk dalam-dalam sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Hinata ekspresi Kushina saat ini. Hinata yang melihatnya bingung dan ini membuatnya semakin gelisah dan khawatir. Ia merasa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Naruto- atau bahkan terjadi pada wanita di depannya ini.<br>"Bi-bibi?" dan pecahlah air mata Kushina. Ia teringat akan kondisi putra semata wayangnya saat ini.  
>"Hiks... hiks..."<br>"Bibi..." Hinata yang melihatnya jadi panik dan khawatir. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto?  
>"Naruto, Naruto..."<br>"Naruto? Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun, bibi?"  
>"Hiks... hiks..."<br>"Bibi..."  
>"Dia... dia..."<br>"Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun, bibi?" Kushina masih terisak. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menunduk seraya menangis. Hinata ikut berjongkok dan mengusap pelan bahu Kushina. Ia menatap iba wanita di hadapannuya walau pikirannya terus berkecamuk akan spekulasi baru mengenai Naruto. Kushina mengatur napasnya dengan cara menghela napas untuk meredam tangisannya. Walau masih sesenggukan, ia tatap gadis di hadapnnya yang merupakan kekasih dari sang putra tercinta. Setelah hatinya agak tenang, ia menatap ke direksi lain demi menghindari tatapan Hinata dan iapun menghela napas panjang (sekali lagi).  
>"Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang keberadaannya sekarang. Tetapi, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu, Hinata-chan. Ini juga demi kebaikan kalian berdua." jawab Kushina seraya menoleh dan menatap Hinata, Terlihat Hinata yang terkejut mendengar penuturan Kushina. Tetapi, ia segera kembali ke keadaan semula dan diam tanpa kata.<p>

"Dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit dan sedang menjalani kemoterapi untuk kanker otaknya yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Dia tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. Oleh karena itu, dia sengaja memutuskan hubungan kalian agar kau membencinya." jelas Kushina dan air mata kembali menetes menyusuri pipinya. Ia terisak sementara Hinata terpana mendengar penjelasan kushina. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto melakukan hal tersebut hanya karenanya. Ya, karena ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata sedih jika mengetahui penyakit yang dideritanya.  
>"Naruto sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi, Hinata-chan. Aku ingin kau menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia pergi."<br>Tes... tes... Air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipi porselen milik Hinata. Perih, hatinya perih bagaikan sebuah tangan yang tidak kasat mata meremas jantung hinata.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Na-naruto... Naruto..." Hinata mulai terisak dan pecahlah tangisannya. Tetapi, ia berusaha menahannya dan ia usap air matanya. Walau begitu, ia terlihat sesenggukan.  
>"Bagaimana, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kushina. Hinata menatap Kushina intens dan mengangguk.<p>

"A-aku akan menemuinya, bibi. Sekarang, Naruto ada di rumah sakit mana?"  
>"Dia sekarang ada d rumah sakit konoha."<br>"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. A-aku permisi dulu, bibi." dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata berpamitan pada kushina. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan mansion Naruto dan begitu sampai luar gerbang dan menghentikan laju taksi yang kebetulan melintas di jalan tersebut.  
>"Paman, ke Rumah Sakit Konoha."<br>"Baik, nona." Hinata segera masuk ke dalam taksi. Setelah membuka pintu dan duduk, ia menutup pintu dan taksi melaju meninggalkan mansion milik keluarga Naruto.

"Naruto, tunggu aku. Aku akan datang..." gumam Hinata dalam hati dengan perasaan cemas. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto. Tanpa terasa, air matanya menetes lagi. Namun, ia tidak memedulikannya. Ia berharap ia bisa cepat sampai di rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

%%%%%%%% Ťĕţăƥļąĥ Ŧęŗśěŉŷŭϻ Ǖƞŧũķķū, Ĥĩňăŧą %%%%%%%%

.

.

.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Hinata hanya diam mematung melihat keadaan Naruto yang sangat menyedihkan. Kulit yang pucat, badan yang kurus, dan rambut yang rontok. Hinata berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur dimana Naruto berbaring. Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata karena ia sedang melamun menghadap jendela rumah sakit.

GREP

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan halus mendekap erat tubuh Naruto diiringi isakan tangis yang pecah di punggung Naruto. Naruto tersentak dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari siapa yang mendekapnya seraya menangis, pandangan Naruto berubah menjadi teduh. Senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya yang terlihat kering. Naruto mengusap lembut tangan Hinata yang memeluknya dari belakang, menuntunnya untuk berhadapan dengannya. Tangan pucatnya mengangkat wajah Hinata yang masih menangis, mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Lalu, Narutopun mengecup dahi Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Hinata, berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baiik saja." ucap Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya. Hinata membuka matanya. Ia tatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya dan ia kembali terisak.

"Me-mengapa kau berbohong padaku, Naruto-kun? Mengapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Hiks...hiks..." ucap hinata di sela tangisnya. Naruto masih tetap tersenyum melihat Hinata yang menangis.

"Pasti kaa-san yang memberitahumu, ya? Dia memang suka sekali membocorkan rahasiaku. Hahaha..." kata Naruto seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu, senyum di wajahnyapun hilang.  
>"Hinata-chan, bisakah kita berbicara di taman itu? Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam bersamamu." ajak Naruto. Hinata mengangguk kemudian ia memindahkan naruto ke kursi roda dan mendorongnya menuju taman.<p>

Sesampainya di taman, Hinata duduk di samping naruto yang duduk di bangku taman menghadap tepat ke arah matahari yang akan terbenam.  
>"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto seraya menoleh.<p>

"Ya?" jawab Hinata yang turut menoleh. Mereka terlihat berhadapan. Terpancar aura keseriusan berbalut kesedihan yang sayangnya Hinata tidak dapat menangkap ekspresi tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku bersandar di pundakmu?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum simpul. Naruto segera menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

"Ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang mengesankan bagiku. Aku melihat matahari terbenam bersamamu sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan dunia yang indah ini. Andai aku punya waktu yang lebih lama lagi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, Hinata-chan..." Hinata tercekat mendengar ucapan naruto. Air matanya kembali mengalir di pipnya dan mengenai kepala Naruto. Ia kembali terisak dan Naruto hanya tersenyum miris seraya menatap teduh ke arah sang surya yang tengah merangkak menuju tempat peraduannya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata, aku mohon berhentilah menangis..."ucap Naruto seraya mengenggam tangan Hinata.  
>"Tinggal menghitung detik sampai matahari itu terbenam. Hinata-chan, berjanjilah padaku. Sebelum aku pergi, kau harus tetap tersenyum untukku. Aku ingin kau menghadapi apapun dengan senyuman. Kenanglah aku, Hinata-chan. Jika kau rindu padaku, kau cukup pejamkan matamu dan rasakan angin malam yang menerpa wajahmu. Anggaplah aku ada di sampingmu dan selalu mendengar semua keluh kesahmu. Dan satu lagi, Hinata-chan. Carilah kekasih sepertiku, ne? Hehehe... yang menyangimu sepenuh hati..." kata Naruto seraya tersenyum. Hianta terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia menunduk dan rasa sakit di hatinya muncul dan memberontak hendak meledak. Jujur, saat itu ingin sekali ia memecahkan cermin dengan membenturkan kepala ke cermin tersebut- berharap agar Naruto tidak mengatakan itu. Hinata tidak siap akan pesan Naruto. Bahkan, Hinata tidak siap dengan takdir yang diberikan kami-sama padanya dan Naruto. Takdir memang tidak adil. Mengapa takdir berkata demikian- kami berdua harus berpisah? Pikir Hinata.<p>

Hinata berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi- bunga tidur yang tidak akan memekarkan mahkota bunganya sehingga mimpi itu tidak menjadi kenyataan. Namun, sayangnya ini bukan mimpi. Kenyataan ini menghantamnya saat itu juga. Andai takdir tidak berkata demikian, ia pasti akan hidup bersama dengan Naruto selamanya sehingga tidak perlu ada ucapan semacam ini. Pada akhirnya, sebuah isakan kembali terdengar dari seorang Hinata.  
><em>"Naruto-kun..."<em>  
><em>"Tetaplah tersenyum untukku, Hinata dan selamat tinggal..."<em>dan, akhirnya sang surya bersembunyi di balik awan , begitupun Naruto yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya yang sewarna batu siafir tersebut. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan senyum simpul penuh kepuasan dan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Ya, ia telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, meninggalkan Hinata yang ia cintai untuk selamanya.

Hinata menoleh ke samping kirinya, menatap Naruto yang terlihat dari samping dimana kedua matanya terpejam dengan senyum yang masih merekah. Detak jantung dan nafasnya tidak terdengar dan terasa lagi. Wajah Hinata terlihat sendu, namun, sebuah senyum-entah senyum simpul atau senyum miris tersungging di bibirnya.

"_Sayonara, Naruto. Kuuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali. Ya, bertemu dan bersatu kembali di surga nanti. Dan juga, aku akan mengingat semua pesanmu, Naruto-kun. Sekali lagi, sayonara..."_ gumam Hinata dalam hati. Air mata menetes melalui pipiya yang putih nan bersih ibarat batu pualam. Tiada isakan dan tiada sesenggukan yang terlontar dari mulutnya lagi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha memendam segala emosi yang membuncah di hatinya. Pikirannya kalut, namun ia berusaha tenang. Ia memandang ke depan- ke arah langit yang berwarna oranye-kekuningan karena sinar sang mentari, mngalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang terpejam di sandaranya dengan senyum simpul yang terukir di bibirnya.

_Cinta di dunia tidaklah abadi, melainkan cinta di surgalah yang abadi. Melepaskan cinta untuk pergi selamanya memanglah berat. Namun, itu adalah wujud dari pengorbanan cinta sejati yang akan selalu kekal sampai di surga nanti._

_[Quotes by Author]_

.

.

.

~FINISH~

.

.

Selesai... sekitar hampir tiga bulan kelar hanya utnuk sebuah OS semacam ini?  
>Ya karena sembari mengerjakan fict satunya yang memerlukan imajinasi tinggi (aku bukan ahlinya romance- mellow drama -_-' )<p>

Untuk quotes, itu ngarang kok hehe, maaf jika aneh dan tidak logis :v iseng aja mencantumkan quotes hehe  
>Sampai bertemu di fict selanjutnnya (baik update atau new) :v<br>Salam author sejati, yay! ^_^


End file.
